Comunicaciones Post Mórtem
by Lana Keat
Summary: Hay cosas que vagan invisibles por las tumbas cavadas en los huesos de las colinas. No están vivos, tampoco muertos, pero buscan. No hay que dejarles entrar, pero culpa de una estúpida broma de su primo y ex-mejor amigo James Sirius Potter, Molly Weasley acaba con uno dentro de su mente.
1. Cap 1: Familia no hay más que una

**COMUNICACIONES POST MÓRTEM**

* * *

**Summary: **Hay cosas que vagan invisibles por las tumbas cavadas en los huesos de las colinas. No están vivos, tampoco muertos, pero buscan. No hay que dejarles entrar, pero culpa de una estúpida broma de su primo y ex-mejor amigo James Potter, Molly Weasley acaba con uno dentro de su mente y las consecuencias serán catastróficas a no ser que coja al toro por los cuernos y comiencen las comunicaciones post mórtem

* * *

**Disclaimer:** HP y sus personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Los que no son de ella son obviamente míos y esta historia ha surgido ella solita de mi cabeza desde hace casi más un año, ¡ya era hora de ponerla por escrito!

Nota: Los que halláis empezado a leer algunos de mis fics largos sabréis que desgraciadamente soy una persona muy inconstante a la hora de escribir, si no me siento con inspiración no lo hago, así que espero que me disculpéis si a lo mejor no actualizo muy a menudo, pero la parte buena es que esta historia esta casi terminada en mi cabeza, tengo trece páginas ya escritas por adelantado y solo me faltan los detalles finales y poner el resto por escrito, así que si os gusta os doy permiso para darme la vara hasta que actualice, eso si con educación, por favor, que a nadie le gusta que le griten.

Por otra parte esta historia esta relacionada con el fic Tic-Tac y aunque en un principio pensé que no pasaba nada por subir el otro antes, he pensado que sería mejor llevar este por adelantado

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Familia no hay más que una**

En una pequeña región del oeste de Escocia, junto a las islas Hébridas, y particularmente en la isla de Skye varios coches avanzan en fila de a uno por un camino de los más rurales de las inmediaciones y que se dirije a los pueblos del norte de la isla. Desde arriba el convoy no tiene nada de extraordinario: esta formado por dos coches monovolumen y otros dos utilitarios que la agencia de viajes había alquilado para la familia que los ocupaba y que se estaba gastado una pequeña fortuna en aquel viaje.

La señorita Clove, quien había organizado aquel tour, en un arrebato generoso y de extraña empatía para alguien que tenia la costumbre de adoptar cada moneda que se encontraba con un fervor casi religioso y que estaba determinada a alcanzar la total riqueza en esta vida y en las que hiciera falta, había conseguido que los automóviles que los turistas alquilaron en el pueblo de Portree les salieran casi gratis. Y es que era imposible no sentirse aliviado y agradecido por no pertenecer a aquella familia cuando te enterabas de que eran veintiseis personas repartidos entre primos, hermanos y abuelos además de que estaban pagando todo de su propio bolsillo ¡Que locura!

La primera vez que estuvo ante aquel grupo tan amplio la señorita Clove había pensado que aquel viaje les había tocado en un sorteo y estaban alojándose con todos los gastos pagados, pero cuando se enteró de la verdad y de que de las veintiseis personas: diez eran niños, tres adolescentes y los demás adultos, la señorita Clove y sus pensamientos más escondidos decidieron que aquella gran familia era simplemente idiota por ir todos juntos y no cada uno por su lado. Porque ir con tantos críos era sin duda un billete al Infierno pensaba la señorita Clove, gran amante de la infancia.

Estaban locos, eran estúpidos y aunque no parecían los típicos ricachones la señorita Clove pensaba que seguramente, y no podía evitar retorcerse de envidia ante aquel pensamiento, eran del tipo de familia que no tenía ningún tipo de problema para llegar a final de mes.  
¡Que injusta es la vida!

Uno de los coches monovolumen de la agencia tomó un gran bache y en las dos filas de la parte de atrás donde iban seis de los diez niños, se tomó aquel salto con diferente entusiasmo: los tres últimos de atrás alzaron las manos en una ola y estallaron en risas entusiastas, delante de ellos otro niño sentado junto al cristal subió el volumen de su reproductor de música ignorando todo aquel pandemónium y se apretó más contra la puerta en un intento de escapar de tanto bullicio y de la guerra que silenciosamente se estaba produciendo en el otro lado del asiento donde estaban los otros dos niños restantes.

Esos otros dos niños: un chico y una chica, estaban en apariencia tranquilamente sentados. El chico miraba por fuera de la ventana con aburrimiento tatareando una cancioncilla groseramente infantil, por otro lado la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que dormía con la mandíbula colgando. El "parecía" era la palabra importante.

Hubo otro bache y en medio de otra tanta de risas el brazo del chico se movió como un latigazo y golpeó el brazo de su vecina. Con la misma rapidez la niña le dio un codazo que no fue del todo lo fuerte que ella quisiera dado que era diestra y no zurda pero que fue suficiente para que el chico hiciera una mueca de dolor. La chica, que como ya se había dicho estaba aparentemente dormida, esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa que se esfumó en cuanto el chico agarró un mechón de su pelo rojo oscuro y le dio un doloroso tirón.

La niña de doce años hizo una mueca, maldijo internamente y decidió que se cortaría el pelo en cuanto tuviera ocasión además de que le haría una cirugía invasiva a su primo con las mismas tijeras.

Abrió un poco el ojo derecho, miró a la parte delantera del vehículo y sin quitar la vista de encima del asiento del copiloto levantó la pierna y dio un fortísimo pisotón en el pie de su atacante. El contraataque le salió un poco mal ya que en realidad encajó el pie contra el tobillo del niño, así que lo intentó de nuevo con rapidez antes de que le fuera posible reaccionar al otro logrando que soltara un grito de dolor que sonó como campanillas para sus oídos.

En el asiento del copiloto la abuela Weasley se giró rápidamente y de inmediato como si supiera perfectamente quienes eran los implicados, de lo cual se podía deducir: uno las excelente artes adivinatorias de la buena mujer o, dos, la existencia de una larga lista de castigos a sus nietos por otras situaciones similares, chilló.

-¡James! ¡Estate quieto!.- en la parte de atrás del vehículo se hizo el silencio, solo se oía la música de la radio, todos los niños atentos silenciosamente, hasta el chico de los auriculares prestaba atención. Era algo parecido a lo que se hubiera vivido en un circo romano. Los ciudadanos observando claramente a su líder antes de que este decidiera la sentencia con un solo alzamiento o descenso del pulgar. La mujer ajena a esto echó una mirada rápida a la niña quien de nuevo parecía inocentemente dormida

-¡No quiero que porque andeis haciendo el tonto tengamos que pagar por algún desperfecto! ¡Comportaos! ¡Los dos! ¡Eso va por ti también Molly, así que no te hagas la dormida que eso conmigo no cuela!

La niña dio un gruñido bajo y abrió los ojos mirando a su abuela con desafío, claro esta que algo disimulado ya que nadie en su sano juicio pensaría en ofender a la matriarca en sus propias narices, la buena mujer a su vez les estaba dando una Mirada, con mayúsculas.

-Si abuela.- dijeron los dos a coro, perfectamente entrenados como cachorillos de concurso para aquellas situaciones.

La anciana se dio la vuelta de nuevo sobre su asiento con un asentimiento satisfecho y los dos niños se miraron a la vez como movidos por el mismo mecanismo. A su alrededor el ruido volvió a inundar el coche.

Los dos niños implicados en la discusión se aguantaron la vista durante un largo rato echándose mutuamente miradas de odio y reproche, ninguno dispuesto a rendirse en una batalla de orgullo.

-_Es-culpa-tuya._- gesticulo en silencio James con la boca.

-_Has-empezado-tú._- respondió la niña

El chico empezó a hacerle burla repitiendo todo lo que ella decía con la cara distorsionada por las muecas. Ella le dio un empujón que lo mando directo contra el cristal. Él, enfadado, no se lo pensó dos veces, le pilló un cacho de piel entre los dedos índice y pulgar y empezó a pellizcarle el brazo. Molly chilló y automáticamente se lanzó a morder el antebrazo que tenía más cerca. Su primo James también chilló en consecuencia.

-¡Ya es suficiente!.-bramó la rugiente señora Weasley.-¡Castigados! ¡los dos!¡Ya veréis cuando se lo cuente a vuestros padres!

Los dos niños se separaron como movidos por una fuerza superior porque en cierto modo eso es lo que eran en realidad los gritos de la abuela Weasley

-¡Pero si ha sido ella, me ha mordido el brazo abuela! ¡Mira!.- dijo el chico extendiendo el brazo donde se veía la marca más elipse que circular de unos pequeños dientes

-¡Pero solo ha sido por tú estabas pellizcándome y haciéndome burla!

-¡Que mentirosa!

-¡Me da igual quien haya sido, ya estoy harta de vosotros dos! ¡Siempre andáis igual! ¡Por eso precisamente no quería dejaros ir en el otro coche con el guía! ¡Menuda vergüenza le habríais hecho pasar a vuestros padres!

-¡Eso no es justo!.-replicó la niña.-Yo ya dije desde el principio que no quería sentarme junto a este caraculo...

-Molly no insultes a tu primo.- dijo por primera vez la paciente voz del abuelo Weasley quien conducía sin quitarle la vista de encima a la carretera, no fuera a ser que esta decidiera desaparecer por las buenas y perdieran de vista a el coche líder. Sin embargo su tranquila voz fue apagada por la potente de su esposa.

-¡No vamos a andar siempre pendientes de vosotros, ni de vuestros caprichos! ¡Ambos habéis empezado ya en Hogwarts, deberíais empezar a madurar ya!. ¡Esta tontería ha durado demasiados meses! ¡Haced las paces y punto! ¡No quiero volver a veros pelear y como lo haga...

Dejo la frase sin acabar pero fue más efectivo que si la hubiera acabado con alguna amenaza. Los dos niños agacharon las cabezas y no dijeron nada más. Al menos hasta que la abuela volvió a dejar de prestarles atención.

-¡Uy, caraculo! que insulto más fuerte, voy a echarme a llorar.- se burlo James por lo bajo.

-¡Déjame en paz!.- masculló Molly dándole la espalda.

En el asiento delantero la anciana Molly Weasley negó con la cabeza y soltó un pequeño suspiro. ¡Cuantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo! Si hasta hace nada tenía que regañarles y perseguirlos por el jardín y ellos se reían tan felices de la vida.

Tal y como estaba la situación casi recordaba con cariño cuando sus dos nietos se hicieron con semillas de mandrágora, robadas seguramente de la casa del chico Longbottom, y las enterraron por todas las grietas y rincones de la Madriguera y las regaron con un fertilizante mágico de rápida acción que dejó a todos los presentes inconscientes durante toda una tarde y hasta la noche...y eso solo porque de cena había coles de bruselas y brócoli y no se les había ocurrido otra manera de escaquearse...

Bueno ahora también les regañaba, pero por razones distintas claro.

Jamás había pensado que lo diría pero casi prefería que fueran armando el caos a que se mataran entre ellos y se trataran con tanto desprecio. Ver eso era como una puñalada en su familiar corazón. Volvió a mirar a sus nietos por el rabillo del ojo. Seguían igorandose mutuamente pero una abuela y madre como ella sabía que detrás de toda aquella actuación sus nietos estaban tristes y sufrían. Se preguntó que había salido mal en la educación de sus nietos, sabía que sus hijos habían intentado ser lo menos perjuiciosos posibles pero aún así aquella bomba les había explotado a todos en la cara.

Sabía que no era culpa de nadie y menos de Molly, su orgullosa nieta no soportaba que los demás la vieran llorar pero muchas veces se le notaban los ojos rojos y en la mayor parte de sus visitas a la Madriguera se las pasaba sola sentada en uno de los sofás mirando a la nada como en una versión solemne y pelirroja de lo que había sido la joven hija de los Lovegood en su infancia, o, en otros casos desaparecía por completo hasta que su padre llegaba a recogerla.

Por otra parte James estaba más insoportable que nunca, no paraba, siempre de un lado a otro parloteando y sacando de quicio a la gente con sus burlas y bromas y, como había notado ella, intentando rellenar el hueco dejado con sus otros primos.

Molly sabía que no era culpa de nadie pero hasta ella muy en el fondo deseaba con vergüenza que su querida nieta hubiera hecho algo al respecto cuando estaba bajo el sombrero, que se hubiera esforzado por no ser tan...ella.

Suspiró, estaba mal decirlo, pensarlo y desearlo, lo reconocía. Su nieta, aquella a la que le habían puesto su nombre era perfecta así tal y como estaba con sus virtudes y defectos, a sus ojos había sido perfecta desde nada más nacer, desde antes de la selección y lo seguiría siendo ahora. Al fin y al cabo solo se trataba de un color. Porque ella sabía que su nieta no era una mala persona.

Sacudió la cabeza y noto como Arthur la miraba de reojo, intercambiaron una mirada tranquilizadora y un apretón de manos. Las cosas irían a mejor, desde luego que habían pasado por momentos peores y lo bueno de la familia era perdonarse unos a otros a pesar de todo. Las cosas mejorarían y dentro de poco esos dos angelitos suyos volverían a ser inseparables.

Poco sabia ella que de esa tarde a la mañana siguiente las cosas se torcerían a peor irremediablemente

* * *

Hola, todo lo que tenía que decir ya lo dije arriba excepto que comentéis y eso acabo de hacerlo, así que escríbeme algo y pasa al siguiente capítulo


	2. Cap 2: Dos no pelean si uno no quiere

**COMUNICACIONES POST MORTEM**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** HP y sus personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Los que no son de ella son obviamente míos y esta historia ha surgido ella solita de mi cabeza desde hace casi un año, ¡ya era hora de ponerla por escrito!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dos no discuten si uno no quiere**

El convoy se detuvo en el aparcamiento de un pequeño restaurante local que habían encontrado junto a la carretera, por aquella zona no había pueblos en si sino casitas pequeñas desperdigadas por las colinas como puestas al azar y con una desviación de la carretera hasta ellas. Visto desde arriba parecían las ramificaciones de un árbol, por eso se habían decido por hacer un alto ahora que se les presentaba la ocasión para comer los platos típicos en aquel pub-restaurante y después ya por la tarde irían a las extensiones de las colinas Quirainig donde se había desenterrado hacía ya unos centenares de años una famosa tumba, excavada en las colinas por una tribu mágica que hacía miles de años había dominado aquella región.

Debido a la gran cantidad de residuo mágico y trampas aquella tumba estaba oculta a los muggles lo que les permitiría acampar con tranquilidad junto al lago "Loch Fada" y además la oportunidad de disfrutar de la comodidad que solo te puede brindar la magia en aquellas situaciones. Aunque bien sabía la señora Weasley que Arthur todavía intentaría hacer las cosas a lo muggle antes de que sus hijos tuvieran la oportunidad de poner las manos sobre las tiendas de campaña.

En cuanto las puertas de los cuatro coches se abrieron una marabunta de niños mayoritariamente pelirrojos se desperdigó por el aparcamiento corriendo antes de que los adultos cambiaran de opinión y tuvieran que volver a aquella jaula rodante.

Los adultos en cuestión también aprovecharon para estirarse y reactivar la circulación de la sangre en las piernas pero se mantuvieron junto a los coches en grupos de tres a cuatro personas. La señora Weasley fue de grupo en grupo recogiendo a cuatro de ellos como si fueran los frutos de un huerto: un hombre y una mujer de pelo naranja, un hombre de pelo negro y por último una mujer también con el pelo negro y corto hasta formar un nuevo grupo. Luego les cuchicheó durante un par de minutos y después se separó con prontitud para ir a por el guía y arrastrarlo al restaurante como un huracán a hacer la reserva.

El grupo que dejo atrás se quedo en silencio un rato hasta que algo dicho por la mujer de pelo naranja comenzó una discusión, el hombre alto con gafas y pelo naranja era el que parecía más enfadado, el otro hombre estaba alzando una mano con intención de apaciguar los humos y no parecía especialmente preocupado pero las dos mujeres si tenían la misma expresión en el rostro, una mezcla de preocupación y reproche.

Desde la valla que daba a la playa Molly vio como sus padres discutían con los tíos Harry y Ginny, había visto como la abuela se les acercaba y eso no era nada bueno, seguro que les había contado lo del coche. Intentó hacerse lo más invisible posible en el momento en que su madre se desconectó de la conversación y empezó a otear el aparcamiento buscándola. No lo consiguió.

* * *

Acabó sentada a la mesa a un lado de su padre, ese había sido el castigo por pelearse con James, sentarse a comer en la mesa de los adultos bueno en realidad el castigo era no poder despegarse de sus padres en todo el día. ¡Que aburrimiento! Si al menos le prestaran un poco de atención no sería tan malo, pero su padre no le estaba haciendo ni caso sino que a pesar de su apariencia tan formal estaba carcajeándose de lo lindo mirando como el tío George imitaba exageradamente al hombre que estaba tocando una gaita frente a ellos, mientras tanto todos los otros Weasley lo acompañaban dando palmas. A Molly le pareció que tanta euforia era más bien debida a todo el alcohol que se habían bebido o... inyectado en vena como parecía en algunos casos, pensó al ver la cara roja como la grana del tío Ron.

Pero ni ella misma pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verlos hacer tantas tonterías. Era imposible mantenerse sereno en ese tipo de ambiente fiestero. Además, había que reconocer que aquello tenía su gracia concedió tras volver a reír. Uno de los hombres le había cedido su gaita a el tío Harry y otro le había dado una especie de flauta travesera -cuyo nombre Molly recordaba que era tin whistle pues le había parecido muy bonito aquello de silbido de hojalata- al tío George y un tambor "Bodhrán"al abuelo Arthur que parecía en ese momento un crío de cinco años ante una tienda de juguetes.

En un momento en el que el tío Harry parecía a punto de asfixiarse de tanto soplar sin tener ni idea de como hacerlo y la tía Ginny se levantaba y arrastraba en un baile a la tía Angelina dando vueltas y vueltas encadenando los brazos, Molly oyó un gemido lastimero a sus espaldas y sin poder evitarlo miró hacia la mesa de los niños.

Albus contemplaba a sus padres boquiabierto, rojo de vergüenza ajena y a su lado Rose escondía el rostro detrás de sus propias manos y de vez en cuando echaba una mirada por entre los dedos. A la izquierda de ellos Fred, Hugo, Lily y Roxanne jugaban con una baraja de cartas muggle que les había prestado el guía con el apasionamiento febril de quien está muy metido en el juego, no obstante con un solo vistazo a sus orejas -totalmente rojas tal y como observó Molly- se podía adivinar que era tan solo una medida desesperada por ignorar todo lo que ocurría alrededor y confiar en no tener nunca que contárselo a un terapeuta.

Ella había oído decir antes aquello de que para los niños sus padres son superhéroes -héroes solamente si pertenecías a una familia que nunca hubiera oído hablar de aquel termino muggle- y que cuando esos mismos niños descubren que sus padres tan solo son seres humanos con sus defectos, virtudes y debilidades se hacen mayores. Viendo las caras y sonrojos que tenían sus primos podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que todos ellos acababan de crecer de golpe un par de años. Oservó con atención como Fred levantó un momento la vista de sus cartas y echó una mirada anhelante a Lucy y a Louis que ajenos al sufrimiento emocional de sus primos jugaban con unos juguetes muggles que les habían tocado dentro de un dulce de chocolate con forma de huevo.

Sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención -a pesar de que apeló a todo su orgullo por no dirigirle siquiera una mirada- era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento James Sirius Potter.

Lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba sentado lejos de los demás, castigado, en una mesa pequeña cuadrada. Se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo mucho que sus padres les conocían: a ella que siempre había sido muy independiente la castigaban rodeándola de personas que la vigilarían como halcones y a su primo que por el contrario era una persona que no soportaba no estar rodeado de gente le habían aislado de todos los demás. Al menos lo habían conseguido por un tiempo, pero ahora gracias a su carisma innata el chico tenía a su alrededor un par de chicas mayores y una que parecía de su misma edad que reían encantadas por algo que había dicho el primogénito de los Potter mientras no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Molly bufó, estaba absolutamente convencida de que aquello complacía extraordinariamente a James y de hecho el muy _animal de granja _-gallina, cerdo y burro le servían por igual- sonreía muy ufano en ese momento. A James le encantaba que todos le miraran y le rieran las gracias. Frunció los labios ante una nueva ola de carcajadas y se dio la vuelta decida a ignorar totalmente a semejante idiota. Sin embargo no había dado ni dos pasos cuando lo oyó:

-¡Que sí!¡No estoy mintiendo chicas! Se hacer magia, magia de verdad...

Molly pensó primero que debió de escuchar mal, ¡debía de haber escuchado mal!. Se hurgó las orejas por si acaso para asegurarse. En ocasiones normales diría que podía confiar en las reacciones su cuerpo, porque..¿si no confías en tus propios ojos y en tus propias orejas, en las de quién vas ha confiar? pero desde luego aquella ocasión rebasaba la normalidad y la dejaba cientos de kilómetros atrás pues ni siquiera James podía ser tan tont.., tan idio..._tan él _como para hablar de magia delante de los muggles ¿Verdad?

En su lóbulo frontal las neuronas empezaron una batalla campal sobre ese asunto y finalmente se llego a la nada esperanzadora conclusión de que su primo si que podía ser tan inconsciente. Al fin y al cabo siempre había sido tarea suya que no se pasara mucho de la raya y si se la pasaba que al menos las consecuencias no fueran terminales, pero ahora sin nadie que lo frenara James era capaz de meter la pata el solito hasta el fondo y quedarse a vivir allí.

-¿Magia dices? Oh bueno, ¿y que trucos sabes hacer James?

-¡Oh porfa dime que sabes algunos de cartas! Esos me gustan mucho, seguro que soy capaz de encontrarles el truco a la primera, ¡venga!...

-¡Bah! Pero si esos son trucos estúpidos Emily, yo hablo de magia de verdad, por ejemplo...-Molly suplicó mentalmente que no continuara la frase-...¡Ya sé! Haré flotar la mesa ¿Que os parece chicas?

Algo hizo clic en su interior y sintió como sus cervicales chirriaban de dolor cuando giró el cuello y el cuerpo con brusquedad pero a diferentes velocidades. Ahí frente a ella y ante sus ojos con todo el descaro del mundo James esmigría una sonrisa arrogante a la vez que se arremangaba las mangas...¡No será capaz! pensó

Parecía que si lo era. Los segundos comenzaron a marchar a cámara lenta y sus pies se movieron en una carrera hacia su primo aún cuando sabia que estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar a tiempo de evitar una catástrofe. James alzó las manos teatralmente, las adolescentes muggles lo miraban con atención y por fin, el desastre:

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Molly vio como la mesa se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo y se tambaleaba hacia los lados con un dramatismo exagerado mientras James frente a ella movía las manos por encima, como sobrevolando la superficie. Las chicas se carcajearon encantadas como gallinas cluecas. La mesa seguía elevándose e inclinándose y, bajo ella, las rodillas de James la sostenían y empujaban alternando la elevación de cada lado haciendo parecer en un principio que la mesa se elevaba por si sola.

Molly se había quedado muda de asombro con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y a punto de salirse por su boca. En ese momento una parte de ella ubicada al fondo de su cabeza le dijo que era obvio que James no iba a hacer magia. No tenía varita. Su padre se la había confiscado sabiamente en cuanto salieron de Hogwarts.

El mutismo, la impresión y la sensación de que había quedado como una tonta le duraron unos segundos, hasta que un grito rabioso al estilo de la abuela Weasley se hizo un espacio a codazos en su garganta, pugnando por salir y destrozar unos cuantos tímpanos.

-¡James!.-chilló.- ¿¡Qué te crees que estas haciendo!?

Su primo la miró y de inmediato dejó de sonreír, la mesa regresó al suelo y sus ojos castaños cálidos y bromistas se volvieron de repente muy fríos al mirar a su prima.

-Ah.- dijo con desgana.- eres tú.

Molly se mordió la lengua para no contestarle.

-Quiero hablar contigo. Ahora.

-No tengo nada que decirle a alguien como tú.

Molly volvió a morderse la lengua

-Ahora. Mismo.-exigió

Las adolescentes a su alrededor se habían callado y los miraban con curiosidad, quizá intuyendo que aquella enemistad era reciente y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas ideando quien sabe que teorías disparatadas. Una mirada especialmente envenenada de Molly las hizo callar y marcharse.

James al verse privado de su estúpido coro de gallinas chasqueó la lengua molesto y se revolvió el pelo de adelante a atrás.

-¿Qué quieres Weasley?.-replicó con molestia

-¿Que qué quiero? ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo James?.- respondió ignorando olímpicamente la fría manera con la que él se había dirigido a ella. Una parte de ella sin embargo estaba teniendo problemas para resistir la tentación de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, respirando profundamente se obligó a centrarse en el tema en cuestión.

- Sabes que aquí en este pueblo, y bueno debido al detector en ningún otro, pero especialmente en este no puedes hacer.- miró a los lados conspiratoriamente.- no podemos hacer "_eso" _fuera del colegio

-Que yo sepa no estoy haciendo "_eso"_como tu lo llamas, Weasley, de hecho no estoy haciendo nada...aún.

-¡No seas _tarugo, _nos meterás en un lío!.

-¿Nos? Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, así que largate.- respondió James en un tono más alto y echándose hacia delante sobre la mesa. La expresión crispada de su mandíbula le dio una idea bastante exacta de lo muy enfadado que estaba. Toda la ira que destilo en la siguiente frase fue la segunda pista,- Creo que deberías recordar que te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a mi y menos a hablarme Weasley.

-No me acercaría a ti y mucho menos te hablaría si no fueras haciendo insensateces a cada paso que das.-devolvió enfadada con la misma cantidad de ira

-¿Insensateces? ¿Porque no vas a tragarte un diccionario y me dejas en paz Molly? O mucho mejor ¿Porque no te vas a ver si encuentras a alguno de tus viscosos amiguetes?.-y siguió con falsa pena.- ¡Oh es cierto no tienes ninguno! porque ni siquiera en ese pozo de mierda le importas a alguien.

Puede que fuera en ese momento exacto o puede que incluso antes de que James acabara la frase pero el caso es que de repente se encontraban los dos rodando en el suelo golpeándose y tirándose del pelo entre insultos.

Todo acabó cuando el tío Charlie, quien había sido el más rápido de los adultos en reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre ellos como una mole rojiza y los separó agarrando a cada uno del cogote lo cual le fue muy fácil pues tanto Molly como James a sus doce años eran bastante debiluchos y enclenques. James se soltó de un tirón de su tío y se toco la herida en el labio que le había hecho Molly que en ese momento se sobaba el pómulo izquierdo donde James le había golpeado. Se fulminaron con la mirada ignorando el sermón del tío Charlie. A su espalda tanto sus padres como los de su primo se acercaban a ellos y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que les iba a caer un castigo de los gordos.

-¿Qué demonios os pasa a los dos? Esto es absurdo.-increpo el hombre.- No me puedo creer que ahora os estéis moliendo a golpes cuando hace menos de un año erais los mejores amigos del mundo...

-Es culpa suya.- respondió enfadado James regresando momentáneamente a la realidad.- lo sabes, todos los sabéis. Los prefirió a ellos antes que a nosotros. Es una traidora

Charlie suspiró. Molly no dijo nada pero siguió imaginándose en su mente mil formas de hacer llorar a James Potter.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso al principio de las vacaciones James. Acordamos que Molly no es mala.

"Acordamos" es decir, "ellos acordaron" repitieron sus pensamientos indignados y enfurecidos, era como si ella no tuviera voz ni voto en el asunto.

-Es una traidora.- repitió el chico obstinado.

-Es tu prima y los primos pueden enfadarse pero nunca imaginé que llegaríais a caer tan bajo como para golpearos James. Y menos por ese motivo.

-Hum, se lo merece por traidora, y puedo pegarme con ella si quiero, yo solo tengo cinco primas y desde luego ella no es ninguna de ellas.

Molly no aguanto más, no quería volver a estallar. No lo reconocería en voz alta pero le había dolido que James no la considerara una de sus primas. Que fueran cinco en vez de seis. Podía soportar que la tratara de traidora, pero no que la echara de la familia. Aguantando las lágrimas de rabia y vergüenza se arregló la ropa, cuadró los hombros y alzó la barbilla muy alto, con orgullo.

-No eres nada por lo que se merezca la pena traicionar James.- dijo enfadada.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y echó a andar fuera del restaurante intentando a la vez no llorar a moco tendido, esquivar a sus padres y parecer todo lo digna que podía en el intento. Al salir por la puerta se detuvo un momento sobre el asfalto de la carretera. Miró hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda y se decidió por esta última que iba cuesta abajo. No había aceras, tan solo asfalto con un par de cunetas lodosas. Ando durante unos minutos sin mirar atrás por si acaso alguno de sus familiares había salido a buscarla.

Cuando se convenció de que nadie le prestaba atención salió de la carretera y se acuclillo en el suelo gimiendo y sobándose la parte de la cabeza donde James le había agarrado del pelo, estaba segura de que ahora el chico tenía en su poder algún puñado de mechones suyos. Mechones rojos, no de color zanahoria como el de la mayoría de su familia sino unos mechones rojo oscuro como el vino tinto.

Hizo una nota mental para acordarse luego de recuperar aquellos mechones, no serviría de nada intentar volver a "colocárselos" pero las partes del cuerpo de alguien como el pelo o las uñas eran muy importantes. La tía Hermione se lo había contado. ¿Quien sabe cuantas pociones se pueden llegar elaborar? pero tampoco era algo que le preocupara demasiado, James era bastante rencoroso así que seguramente los hubiera tirado al suelo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su bendita y gloriosa mano estaba en contacto con algo suyo.

Se permitió llorar un poquito hasta calmarse luego con la cabeza llena de ideas de chinchetas dentro de zapatos se volvió a incorporar echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

La isla de Skye era un sitio precioso. Era un lugar que rebosaba paz en cada colina y el pueblo en el que estaban de vacaciones era la típica comunidad que vivía aislada del resto del mundo sin nada más importante que hacer en el día que cuidar del ganado y de sus hijos...y parecían muy contentos con ello. Molly siempre había pensado que le desagradaría vivir en un lugar así, ella siempre había sido más de ciudad: con sus callejuelas estrechas o sus anchas avenidas, el ruido, el parloteo incesante, las luces de los escaparates por la noche y todo siempre lleno de gente ocupada constantemente moviéndose, tan lleno de vida como un hormiguero.

Además no tener ninguna aspiración en la vida más allá de cuidar ovejas le repelía como la visión de un vómito particularmente oloroso, sin embargo, y fue una total sorpresa descubrirlo, le gustaba aquella isla. En cuanto puso los pies sobre la verde y brillante hierba se sintió como en casa y algo se hinchó en su pecho llenándola de calidez como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando por ir a aquel pueblo.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, le había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo con Hogwarts, aquel lugar nada se parecía a una ciudad y no obstante deseaba mas que nada en el mundo volver allí aunque siguiera estando sola. Al principio supuso que aquello debía ser el sentimiento general pues era imposible odiar el colegio pero ahora que pensaba en ello no tenía ninguna duda de que era debido a que, tal y como había dicho el guía, tanto aquella isla como el colegio eran como pozos de magia natural y era imposible resistirse a ellos.

Como un imán y las limaduras de hierro los magos y brujas solían concentrarse en aquellos lugares por que era y Molly citó textualmente "como recibir un chute de alguna sustancia con altas probabilidades de ser ilegal". Era como recargarse las pilas, los hechizos salían mas fluidamente, se respiraba mucho mejor y se tenía la sensación de poder ser capaz de realizar grandes proezas mágicas. Sin embargo como todo tenía su parte mala y una larga exposición a una gran fuente de magia natural solía volver a los magos locos, paranoicos y finalmente malvados y el lugar que tanta energía y paz había proporcionado acababa lleno de cráteres humeantes y manchas rojas y trozos orgánicos repartidos meticulosamente.

Afortunadamente había unos pocos lugares como Hogwarts en los que los beneficios se percibían rápidamente, lo cual convertía el sitio en un lugar estupendo en el que aprender dada la facilidad con la que se podía canalizar la magia, pero en el que además los daños no ocasionaban un trastorno severo y profundo sino quizá una leve irritabilidad que podía pasar fácilmente por los trastornos hormonales propios de la adolescencia.

Supuso que por eso aquel pueblo celta que estaban visitando y del que ahora solo quedaban las ruinas y los monumentos funerarios había elegido aquella zona al huir de Irlanda.

Aún hoy la familia de magos propietaria de aquellas tierras tenían muchos problemas con la gran cantidad de criaturas y magos que fluían hacía allí. Molly había oído decir que a los propietarios no les hacía ninguna gracia tener a magos merodeando por ahí tranquilamente y sin vigilancia. Y que esa era otra de las razones por las que el señor Fergusson, el guía, estuviera día y noche con ellos. Para asegurarse en el nombre de la familia de que no estropearan nada.

Una oveja baló cerca de ella y siguió rumiando mientras soltaba un pestazo horrible. Molly frunció el ceño y le sostuvo la mirada al animal antes de sacarle infantilmente la lengua. De alguna manera había sentido que la oveja se estaba burlando de ella.

Le dio la espalda al bicho, iba llevarse una buena bronca cuando volviera por pelearse con James y alejarse del restaurante sin decir nada. Su padre seguro que la miraría con el ceño fruncido reprendiéndole en silencio su comportamiento hasta que ella se consumiría en la culpa mientras que su madre seguro que la castigaría por el resto del verano. Refunfuño por lo bajo arrancando briznas de hierba del suelo, no tenía ningunas ganas de volver.

Pero no tenía sentido retrasar lo inevitable y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta volvió a caminar esta vez cuesta arriba, sin prisa y dándole patadas a los guijarros que se interponían en su camino. Echó un vistazo a las casas mientras tanto.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó mucho antes si quiera en considerar el color o la altura fue en que ninguna de ellas estaba rodeada por vallas o muros, luego con sorpresa descubrió que muchas de las casas tenían las puertas principales totalmente abiertas de dentro de ellas se oían voces y sonidos de cubiertos, vasos y alguna que otra televisión encendida, las ventanas que no se elevaban ni un metro de el suelo no tenían rejas. Aquello le sorprendió mucho.

En un equivalente antropológico era como estar caminando en una madrugada de sábado por el peor barrio Nueva York mientras en voz alta alabas lo caro de tu coche, de tu traje, lo mucho que cobras y cuanto se podría pagar por tu rescate.

Parecía que aquella gente no conocía el significado de la palabra ladrón o robo, o quizá confiaban demasiado en sus vecinos y en los demás para creer que nunca les robarían. En cualquiera de los dos casos a Molly eso le parecía una estupidez.

Molly era el tipo de persona que siempre piensa más que habla, y había sido el tipo de niño que en cuanto entendió lo que era un diccionario lo había abierto y se había pasado la tarde leyendo para llegado el momento poder utilizar palabras como: elucubrar, tergiversar, concatenación y ectomófico, a este último le había sacado bastante provecho usándolo para referirse a su primo Albus.

Molly era el tipo de persona que siempre lleva un trozo de cuerda en el bolsillo porque nunca sabes cuando te va a hacer falta, o en su equivalente mágico, Molly era el tipo de persona que siempre lleva un bezoar en el bolsillo.

Porque Molly Weasley era una Slytherin.


	3. Cap 3: ¡No somos unos críos!

**COMUNICACIONES POST MÓRTEM**

** o-o-o**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** HP y sus personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Los que no son de ella son obviamente míos y esta historia ha surgido ella solita de mi cabeza desde hace casi un año, ¡ya era hora de ponerla por escrito!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¡No somos unos críos!**

Cuando llegó a lo alto de la colina donde estaba el restaurante, su familia ya estaba afuera ocupando todo el ancho de la carretera tranquilamente pues casi nunca pasaban coches a esa hora del día y por eso sus primos corrían de un lado a otro entre los grupos de adultos. Parecían estar jugando al escondite o al pilla-pilla. En seguida se encontró con la mirada de su madre, Audrey Weasley, de soltera Costello quien le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara, a su lado su padre Percival Weasley, Percy como solían decirle, se giró al ver el movimiento de la mano de su esposa y tal y como Molly había predicho frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada que a las claras quería decir: _ya hablaremos tu y yo, jovencita. _Su madre en cambió le sonrió abiertamente desde detrás de su padre e hizo una seña con la mano como si todo aquello no tuviera importancia. Molly estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una sonrisa al verlo, había estado pensado que su madre también se enfadaría y no lograba entender a que se debía aquel cambio. Pero tampoco era tan tonta como para ir a quejarse ¿verdad?

El coche avanzó de nuevo por la carretera. Esta vez Molly iba en uno de los de cuatro plazas, era evidente que la habían separado de los demás niños en un intento de enfriar las cosas. Bueno de todos los niños no, pues Lucy su hermana también estaba con ella en el coche, acaparando la atención de su madre quien se había sentado en el centro entremedias de sus dos hijas. Molly se preguntó si lo había hecho apropósito, ¿estaban todos empezando a pensar que corrompería también a su hermana?.

No podía ser, su madre era muggle y a ella le importaba una jota la supuesta maldad de los alumnos de la casa Slytherin. Sin embargo su padre quizá...

Echó una mirada al asiento del copiloto, su padre charlaba animadamente con el guía quien era el conductor. ¿Él no habría empezado a ceder, verdad?

Como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando Percy Weasley la miró por el espejo retrovisor y para su alivio le sonrió con calidez.

No pudo ni quiso evitar sonreír, de haber estado el también en el asiento trasero habría saltado sobre su regazo para darle un gran abrazo y un montón de besos en las mejillas. Con una sonrisa se recostó contra su madre recogiendo los pies sobre el asiento, Audrey se giró hacia ella con los ojos brillantes también sonriendo y amorosamente la rodeo con el brazo izquierdo besándola en la frente y acariciando su pelo mientras al otro lado se oían las ignoradas quejas de Lucy.

Molly sintió que todos aquellos problemas no le importaban. Más adelante podría ser que Lucy volviera a acaparar todos los mimos maternos, James podría continuar con sus comentarios ácidos, Victoire y Ted podrían seguir orbitando el uno hacia el otro sin fijarse en los demás, Dominique podría seguir tomándose toda aquella tensión a broma, sus tíos podrían seguir intentando aparentar normalidad y sus primos podrían seguir organizándose en grupos dándole de lado pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba. Sus padres le habían sonreído...James podría irse a tomar viento.

Estuvo de buen humor por el resto del viaje y cuando el coche se detuvo y se bajaron para continuar la marcha andando a través del campo, no se quejó por tener que encargarse de vigilar a su molesta hermana y hasta incluso le cogió de la mano pegajosa de caramelos, mocos y de quien sabe que más cosas.

Fue una tarde estupenda, Roxanne no dejo de tropezarse y resbalarse comicamente, su prima más mayor volvió a descubrir el mundo más allá de Ted y el metamorfomago complació todas las ideas descabelladas que se les ocurrieron a Fred y a Albus, Louis el niño más tímido y escurridizo que jamas había visto se le agarro con firmeza de la mano que le quedaba libre y estuvo hablando con ella sobre su juguete nuevo. Y Lily, Hugo y Rose no la evitaron y hasta se giraron varias veces para mezclarse en la conversación. Hasta el tío George quien siempre solía ser el más frío hablando con ella estuvo contando a voz de grito las vacaciones que pasaron en Egipto, sus bromas con los escarabajos soperos y como quisieron encerrar a su padre en una de las pirámides.

Era como volver a los viejos tiempos.

Parte de ella temía que fuera demasiado bueno como para durar.

Cuando parecía que no podría hacer más calor y estaban todos cansados de tanto senderismo el terreno se abrió entre tantas rocosas colinas y dejo ver una explanada de mullida hierba verde junto a un lago.

Molly como la mayoría de sus primos se dejo caer inmediatamente en la hierba agotada por la caminata, no se habían dispersado mucho pues el guía decía que la tumba estaba cerca además de que todos esperaban con ansia su turno para beber de las cantimploras y botellas.

Tras la pausa el guía les llevó hacia una construcción que sobresalía del suelo como un horno o chimenea antiguo. La tumba tallada en piedra grisácea estaba totalmente cubierta por el musgo y casi costaba distinguirla del suelo. Unas escaleras talladas en espiral en la roca descendían al interior del sepulcro donde el aire era inesperadamente gélido..

Molly abrió bien los ojos cuando estuvieron dentro de aquel corredor y escuchó la lección de historia del señor Fergusson.

-Este clan celta en particular estaba formado casi totalmente por un familia de magos. Se sabe que era la reina Branwyn la que lideraba este clan justo antes de que fueran exterminados por completo. No se sabe que fue lo que pudo causar la desaparición, muchos creen que fue una cepa bastante virulenta de la viruela de dragón, otros no piensan lo mismo.

-Pero esa enfermedad apareció en 1379 pues se sabe que fue el mago Chauncey Oldridge el primer mago que murió por ello.

Y ahí estaba la inconfundible voz de la tía Hermione, pensó con una sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto señora, pero los historiadores que examinaron las momias están bastante seguros de ello.

-¡Momias!¿Hay momias ahí abajo señor Fergusson?.- y ese era Hugo con la voz llena de emoción contenida.

-Si, el recinto permitido a las visitas cuenta con un par de momias pero la mayoría se encuentran en los niveles más interiores y no esta permitida su vista al público.

-¡Guay!.-exclamaron varias voces

-¿Es por las trampas? Papá podría encargarse de ellas

-¡Dominique estoy de vacaciones!¡No me pongas a trabajar!.-rió Bill Weasley

-No, ya no hay trampas, en su momento ya se encargaron de ellas.-siguió el guía tras las risas llevándoles hasta el siguiente nivel inferior y haciéndoles pasar por un corredor lateral. Ahí había una cámara de enterramiento con columnas y columnas de nichos puestos como literas en la pared. Se veían totalmente los esqueletos de los guerreros celtas.

-El motivo de su prohibición es por el estatus de las momias. Los allí enterrados eran la familia real y las momias están en un estado muy delicado a pesar de las protecciones mágicas. Sin embargo hay una recreación de la cámara funeraria en uno de los pisos superiores y esa si está abierta al publico.

-¿Cual se cree que es la otra causa de la desaparición del clan?-preguntó ella abriéndose hueco para ver mejor.

-Bueno, son los propietarios quienes no creen que fuera por la viruela de dragón, no se si es porque creen que por temor al contagio se les llene la tumba de molestos empleados del Ministerio metiendo las narices por todos lados...uy disculpen señores.-añadió recordando que varios de allí trabajaban para el Ministerio, carraspeó.- bueno el caso es que creen que fue debido a una maldición de un druida, un mago oscuro de la época.

-¿Y eso por que?.-preguntó Rose

-A la muerte de la reina Branwyn, el trono paso a su hijo el príncipe Aodhán. Se cree que ese mago oscuro también tuvo derechos al liderazgo y al no lograr el trono acabó por maldecir al pueblo antes de salir huyendo. Algo sabio hay que añadir ya que esta tribu no era muy misericordiosa con sus enemigos, este clan tal y como era costumbre en los pueblos celtas decapitaban a sus enemigos. Ellos creían que el alma de una persona residía en el cerebro y era habitual que conservaran con ellos las cabezas de los enemigos como símbolo de poder pero también solían arrojarlas al mar y en su costumbre ese era el peor castigo ya que creían que el agua salada le impediría a el alma en cuestión reencarnarse.

Tras decir esto les señalo las hileras e hileras de calaveras que se encontraban incrustadas en el muro alrededor de los nichos. Viendo tal cantidad se podía asumir fácilmente lo poderoso y fuerte que había sido el clan antes de su desaparición. Era tan impresionante como escalofriante

Todos debieron de pensar mas o menos lo mismo pues se hizo un silencio opresor y la abuela Molly se cuido mucho de allí en adelante de mirar atentamente las salas antes de dejarlos pasar. Era evidente que el señor Fergusson había querido impresionarlos al llevarles a aquella primera sala pero la abuela y las tías Hermione y Angelina, así como su propia madre, no compartían el mismo pensamiento, estaban convencidas de que las tumbas eran demasiado tenebrosas para los niños.

Molly entendía que en el caso de Lucy y Louis quienes tenían seis años no fuera apropiado que entraran e incluso quizá Roxanne, Lily y Hugo quienes rondaban los nueve años, ¡Pero ella no era una niña pequeña! ¡Era indignante que no la quisieran dejar entrar en algunas de ellas!

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en pie de guerra

-¡No soy una niña pequeña! No voy a asustarme y a tener pesadillas por unos cuantos montones de huesos.-protestó.

-¡Eso, eso! Los enanos que aún no entran en Hogwarts pueden darles miedo pero nosotros hemos usado ingredientes de pociones que dan mucho más asco que esos tíos huesudos.-dijo una voz a su lado. Por detrás Rose y Albus empezaron a protestar, ellos tampoco se sentían tan pequeños como para que no les dejaran entrar.

-Es cierto, hemos destripado ranas y cortado babosas y separado las patas de las tarántulas ¡que son los huesos en comparación, si ahí no debe quedar ni un rastro de carne!.

-He dicho que no y es que no niños, sois muy pequeños aún.-dijo Angelina cerrándose en banda.

-¡Tenemos doce años! ¡A nuestra edad papá lucho contra un basilisco, no somos pequeños!.

-Tu padre es tu padre James y lo que hizo el a tu edad y lo que tú puedes hacer son cosas distintas. El no había tenido a ningún adulto responsable a su alrededor para evitar que tuviera que hacer ciertas cosas.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Frederic, no vais a entrar porque lo digo yo.

-¡Eso no es justo!.-chillaron al unísono Rose, Albus, Fred, James y Molly, sabiendo que ya no hay nada que hacer cuando alguien de cierta autoridad utiliza tu nombre de pila.

-La vida no es justa. Y ahora callaos y estaros quietecitos. Los peques han ido con Charlie a arriba, podéis hacer lo mismo o sentaros aquí a esperar.

Refunfuñando los cinco chicos fueron a sentarse al otro lado del corredor todos pensando en alejarse de Angelina Weasley y en no mirarla para nada a fin de demostrar lo enfadados que estaban.

Rose se cruzo de brazos, roja de rabia. Molly también sentía aquella corriente de indignación corroyendo sus venas y acumulándose en su cara. Sin darse cuenta se sentó al lado de James.

El refunfuño de Albus era el que más se oía.

-Demasiado pequeños...adulto responsable y un cuerno...-Molly le echo una mirada de reojo

-Tch, no se a quien engañan, demasiado pequeños, vaya tontería...-dijo James

-Seguro que es la abuela la que esta detrás de todo esto.-dijo Rose jugando con los cordones de los zapatos.- fue ella la que no dejo que la tía Ginny entrara en una de las tumbas de Egipto cuando tenía nuestra edad.

Hubo un murmullo general de desaprobación.

-Además anda que no habrán puesto películas y videojuegos en la tele donde salen muertos, esqueletos, zombies y esas cosas. No es como si no supiéramos que esperar-dijo ella.

-Los adultos son un asco- dijo Fred

-Unos hipócritas- aportó Albus

-Que ganas tengo de irme ya a Hogwarts y que no puedan decirme que hacer.

-Somos niños para lo que les conviene-aportó Rose después de James.

-Exacto para algunas cosas somos "demasiado pequeños".- continuó con burla James.- pero para otras no, siempre están "James haz esto, James haz aquello"...-bufó.- pues si tan pequeños creen que soy no pienso molestarme en hacer la cama o en sacar la basura. Haré que Kreacher lo haga, así la cama estará hecha, Kreacher estará contento, yo también y mamá será feliz sin saber nada.

Algo se le debió de ocurrir porque entrecerró los ojos y se inclino hacia delante para mirar a su hermano, al otro lado de Rose.

-Así que tu no dirás ni mu ¿vale?.-dijo con firmeza

-Nosotros no tenemos elfo.-Molly se rascó la nuca.- a mi madre le gusta hacer las cosas ella misma, además no le haría ninguna gracia que hiciéramos magia para las tareas domésticas, dice que así no se aprende a ser responsable.

-¡Responsabilidad!.-chilló James como si fuera lo más horrible de este mundo.- yo ya sé eso, sé perfectamente lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal.

Molly oyó el bufido incrédulo de Albus en el otro extremo. Por suerte James no lo oyó, o se hubiera montado una buena. Después de tantos años de malas bromas y burlas desagradables la moralidad de James era algo cuestionable.

Al otro lado Angelina Weasley al ver que estaban sentados y ocupados hablando se dio media vuelta y entró en la sala dejando la entrada desprotegida. La oportunidad de colarse dentro se filtró en su mente y empezó a tejer felizmente sus pensamientos, oyó la voz de James en un segundo plano él también se había dado cuenta de que la tía se había ido y volvía a comenzar con el tema.

-Actúan como si se fueran a levantar y a intentar arrancarnos los ojos. Están muertos, ¿Qué daño pueden hacer?

-Hum..estoy de acuerdo, cualquier idiota con un mínino de conocimientos de anatomía sabe lo que hay ahí dentro.-dijo ella

-¡Esto es una mierda!.-finalizó simplemente James mirándola

Ella asintió fervientemente.

-Quiero intentar colarme...

-¿En serio?¿Que propones?

Ni James, ni ella se habían dado cuenta que ni Albus, ni Rose, ni Fred participaban ya en la conversación y que solo estaban ahí sentados mirándoles con una sonrisa.

Y esa sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia cuando al cabo de unos minutos de murmullos conspiradores Molly y James se levantaron y se deslizaron por los rincones oscuros del corredor. Finalmente aquella sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada cuando veinte minutos después, Angelina Weasley aparecía por el arco enfadadísima y les tiraba de las orejas mediante un hechizo.

* * *

He visto que casi nadie ha leído el capítulo dos y voy a editar algunas partes pero como nadie a comentado no sé que es lo va mal, así que pensaré que es porque no ha ocurrido nada aún: el conflicto y el regreso a Hogwarts vendrá en unos dos capítulos más o menos. Este es un capítulo corto lo sé pero quise que fuera fácil de leer por si el problema era tanta narración y tan poco diálogo.

Chao


End file.
